


Freedom of Wings

by PsychologicalColors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apprentice Tier, Dark Lord AU, Everyone Is A Mythical Creature, Gen, Hero of Light AU, Magic AU, Mind Control, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Snakes, War, What even are humans really, hqbrofest, minor Kuroo/Yaku, there are like HQ Final Quest hints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologicalColors/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: “Holy shit you actually reached the house”“You knew I was here?”“Of course I did, it’s my barrier”Bokuto had known he would be the one to discover the truth behind the strange house in Nekoma.Reaching the house hadn't been a problem, getting by the barrier had been a thing of random encounter.Everything that followed was either bad luck or poorly thought out choices.





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> There are no human's here, humans are Faeries in this land. 
> 
> This might take longer than I'd like to actually finish, so you've been warned from the get go.
> 
> I just want to thank everyone in the brofest chat that helped me out, most notably Kendie, Malty-senpai, Keiji and Tott who have helped me organize my thoughts on so many occasions. 
> 
> and Orange who always gave A+ advice

Recently, there had been whispers of the dark lord who now lived on the edge of the woods. Stories were told of the illusions that were cast among the village kids who dared enter unauthorized. No one had ever seen the Lord’s face, unsure of whether the figure was even male nor his proper age. There was no telling what clan he hailed from much less his race. 

 

An old man used to live there on his own, no one was sure what ever happened to him. It had been years since he was last seen. Some believed he had gone to live with his clan; leaving the house abandoned.

 

Had the lord lord seized the empty house as his new lair? Perhaps he was forcibly removed by the dark lord? If so, had he escaped into the woods?

 

Or did he met his end?

 

The house was no longer the same. During the years, the land had warped. The house seeming to take on a new appearance. Over it now hung a barrier, deterring all those who entered unwanted. Those who found their way back to the village told the tales of the wild illusions they saw, warning others not to do the same. The children of the village would not be halted however, as many would try to break the spell. Students from the academy would try their damnedest to break it, curiosity getting the better of them as well, only to admit defeat with vexed expressions.

 

The house that had once looked light and rustic, now took on a more ominous and dour feel to it. The garden that used to decorate the front was now nonexistent. The ebony wood of the house no longer stood out from the forest behind it, but now seemed to blend in with it, not wanting to be seen. Ivy wrapped around its walls, seeming to try to hold the evil at bay to no prevail.

 

There were times were the villagers could swear they could hear the sounds of experimentation. They would hear the flapping of wings and the distinct sound of cackling fire. Some were convinced the land at become a testing ground for unholy spells and there were those who were convinced that the Lord was opening a portal to a place were evil lives.

 

On certain days one could see dark figures emerging from the land. Some claimed it was only an effect of the miasma, playing tricks on the mind. After all, how would we not notice a being so evil walking amongst us? Others would argue, stating that they have seen suspicious faeries walking around town. They would argue among themselves at taverns throwing around series of insults and theories.

 

_'Nekoma is a popular town, who knows how many suspicious looking people pass through everyday!'_

 

_'What if they’re a shape-shifter and simply took on their original forms while observing the town?'_

 

As they bickered however, the same two questions would always make their appearance.

 

Was it the old man who used to live there?

 

If so, what happened to cause such a drastic change?

 

These days, there seemed to be only one possible answer: they were tangled up with the looming war.

 

Some would quietly scoff, it seemed impossible after all. The war was between the clans of Drakon and Karura, and both were intent on not allowing the other clans to become involved. The declarations of war had been thrown back and forth for years, neither wanting to destroy the simple balance of being. As they continued pondering however, there gazes would shift as a thought crossed their hazed and worried minds,

 

Had something changed?


	2. Enter: Hero of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto sets out the explore the Dark Lord's house. His hopes of glory are shot down by an owl.

 

Bokuto stood on the hill overlooking Nekoma village. He observed the bustling town; the crowds running in and out of the famed potion shops. Bokuto had flown over from the mountain town of Fukurodani in hopes of appeasing his boredom and finding some entertainment. 

 

He had heard the whispered rumors of Nekoma’s strange house and had decided -at long last- that he was going to be the one to overcome its horrific barrier. For a while, he peered over the town as he formulated an attack strategy. There were many ways he could go about this.

 

He could start off by raiding the potion shops, maybe cast some spells on them. Hopefully, they would enhance the effects of the potion and they would help him in his conquest. 

 

Or he could go back and get Akaashi. He was smart  _ and  _ a potion master. 

 

His excited gaze flitted over to the wooden house, which stood further away from the town. It was a popular attraction in Nekoma. It was commonplace to hear the stories of young wizards and their attempts to break the curse over the land. It wasn’t unusual to then hear the complaints of the curious faeries who had tried to go through the barrier unscathed. At the end, all they _ could _ do was begrudgingly admit defeat to the caster. 

 

On the horizon, Bokuto could see a small figure flying towards him. The figure was quickly approaching him, a soft mist trailing behind it as it flew above him. Realization dawned on him as he recognized it as his familiar.

 

The owl was black with white spots adorning it’s feathers. As it approached, the owl let out a low whistle as it slowed to a stop. Bokuto whistled back gleefully and allowed the bird to perch on his shoulder. The young Boreal softly chirped at his tamer, a small object clamped within her beak. 

 

Curiously, Bokuto took the small object from the owl’s grip. He turned it over in his hands, realizing it was an armlet. Bokuto turned it over once again and observed the gems embedded in the cool black metal. Taking a moment to ponder, he ran his finger over one of the stones. Slowly, he recognized the calming effects of the Spinel tingling through his consciousness. The other stone seemed to weakly convert the calm into rational reasoning and it allowed him to place the stone as Tiger’s Eye. 

 

Embedding stones in a amulet was a common technique used by sorcerers to help boost their powers; sometimes they were used to create balance within the user’s mind.

 

He was curious as to why the owner had chosen this certain combination. Tiger’s eye was known to be finicky with its user.

 

Bokuto glanced down, locating the gem that acted as the clan’s crest. It was green in color, and shaped like an eye, a golden band wrapped around creating the pupil in the center. Bokuto remembered the stone. The Actinolite Cat's Eye dangling from the center caught his attention. 

 

Actinolite was the symbol of those descended from the Kaibyo lineage, and judging by the lack of other stones dangling from the armlet, Bokuto could assume the owner of this armlet was a pure Kaibyo.

 

_ Tiger’s eye is a cat stone. Yeah, that makes sense now.  _ Bokuto thought to himself momentarily, understanding why the owner chose to use it. Tiger’s eye worked best with felines.

 

“Dabria, where did you get this from?”

 

The owl whistled softly, and Bokuto could hear his familiar’s voice echoing in the recess of his mind.

 

“It was on a roof. I thought you’d like it” she replied, beak pointing off towards the woods.

 

Bokuto chuckled softly, it wasn’t uncommon for Dabria to pick up discarded objects. More often than not however, said objects really _ were _ abandoned. Her usual hauls included: discarded change and scattered glass, occasionally a rock she considered pretty. It was rare for her to take something from a house however, at least not one that wasn’t their own. 

 

Lord knows how many times he had to search her nest for his missing objects.

 

Conceivably, the rumored spell altered perception, maybe to her the house seemed abandoned. 

 

Who knows. 

 

“This probably belongs to someone Bri.” 

 

“But the house was empty” she replied

 

“Still, someone probably lives there after all” He gazed at the house, curiosity cooing at the corners of his mind.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t how Bokuto expected to explore the rumored house when he arrived. He imagined his journey would be an adventure where he would become the first to break the seemingly unbreakable spell. Where he could become a local hero for discovering the mystery. 

 

Not because he was assigned a fetch quest. 

 

He saw himself victoriously by passing the spell with his genius, not standing in front of gate; debating on whether the armlet was actually taken from this specific house.

 

Oh well, he was already here. 

 

Bokuto wondered how he was going to get in. There was truth in the rumors, at least. A strong spell hung over the land and Bokuto could feel it before even crossing the barrier. He tried to glance up at Dabria -the small owl having shrunken down further- who was nesting in his hair. She seemed unaffected by the pressure of the spell, if her even breathing was anything to go by. 

 

Maybe he should go into town and get a potion or maybe a spell and an enhancing gem.

 

Bokuto sighed. He was willing to bet the spell only targeted certain ‘dangerous’ species if Dabria’s excursion inside was anything to go by. Slumping down with a huff, he glanced at the pocket where he stored the armlet. He refused to be branded a thief. He was a brave and adventurous knight, not a common crook. 

 

He’d admit to claiming ‘long’ lost treasure, but never something owned. 

 

And much less a family crest. 

 

With a determined gleam in his eyes, he hopped over the wooden gate and stepped within its boundaries. Within seconds his vision became cloudy and his thoughts muddled. This was certainly an inconvenience. 

 

Images begin filtering into his head and he cast a spell to hold it off. Something in him told him to leave as soon as possible; to abort his mission. As he tried to fend off the illusion, he couldn’t help but feel bad for intruding. He could fathom that the person who lived here most likely preferred solitude. 

 

But he couldn't just leave. 

 

Under his breath, he couldn't help but mutter a string of curses and apologies

 

_ Sorry for coming uninvited.  _

 

As he spoke the apologies, his inhibited eyesight seemed to clear. His sense of direction, that had previously been confused,  was set straight again. As the effects waned, he let out a loud whoop of excitement and made his way across the field. As he traversed the grass, he noticed the other buildings scattered around the grounds. To his left there was a well, most likely connected to a nearby river. Close to it lied a shed; the door was open and he could hear someone bustling inside. For a moment, he considered going there to search for the owner. However, as he trotted forward, he saw a figure lazily perched on the porch of the large house. Their back was turned to him, talking to someone who was further inside. 

 

The first thing he noticed about the stranger were the large black ear resting on top of the man’s head. After that, the two tails protruding from his lower back, uninhibited thanks to the man’s short vest.

 

Definitely a Kaibyo.

 

The last thing Bokuto realized, was the fact that there were indeed multiple people living on this land. 

 

_ ‘Let's hope they’re willing talk first, attack later’  _ he prayed.

 

Bokuto walked closer to the house and stopped a bit short of the stairs. He was hesitant for a moment, but ultimately reminded himself that he was already here so what the hell. 

 

“Are you the owner?”

 

Bokuto saw the large car ears twitch before the man whirled around to face him. His expression was a mixture of disbelief and wariness, but he could  _ see  _ the underlying curiosity in the man’s yellow eyes.

 

“Holy shit you actually reached the house”

 

“You knew I was here?”

 

“Of course I did, it’s  _ my _ barrier”

 

The man was tall, roughly the same height as Bokuto himself. The Kaibyo was well built but much slender than he. His yellow eyes were sharp and perhaps even sharper were his claws. He held an air of protectiveness and authority. 

 

This man was -most likely- the head of the household. 

 

Unsure of what else to say, he quickly shot into an explanation.

 

“Dabria accidentally took an armlet from your roof, I came to return it, Bri isn’t one to think about what she takes” Bokuto continued, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the armlet. Unsure of whether the man saw him as a threat, Bokuto raised his arm slowly to show him the armlet and bashfully met his eyes.

 

The Kaibyo seemed to stop gaping momentarily as his gaze landed on the armlet. Bokuto noticed a similar one resting on the man’s bicep, within the band itself Bokuto noted fragments of Kyanite and Black Tourmaline. Hanging from the center was a similar Actinolite, however the stone was enclosed by a brilliant ruby, eerily reminding him of an eye. 

 

Shit.

 

Standing in front of him was a Nekomata, among their kind were powerful fire mages, necromancers and occasionally psychics. Bokuto was amazed to have the luck of encountering one. 

 

Their kind tended to be reclusive, usually having their own settlements within a dense forest or high mountains...

 

So  _ that’s _ why the barrier was there!

 

Bokuto’s face lit up a the notion of figuring out the secret of Nekoma’s mystery house. The Nekomata seemed to radiate confusion as he gave Bokuto a threatening glance. He peered into the man’s eyes before turning his head and calling into the house.

 

“Hey Kenma, I found your armlet.”


	3. Enter: Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma just wants to find his armlet and not deal with strangers

A shorter Kaibyo walked through the doorway. His dark brown ears seeming to twitch in annoyance, his split tail swishing back and forth anxiously. His hair was dual-toned and tied with a ribbon, blonde and brown strands of hair falling out of it. He wore a similarly short shirt, with a lack of sleeves but donned a hood on the back, along with a black hakama.

 

When Kenma spotted the man standing in front of the porch, he slowed his steps and glanced at him warily. His tailed stopped it's pendular movement. His stance changed, going from a slouch to needle straight.

 

He looked at Kuroo, the taller male simply shrugged and offered an easy smile. Kenma huffed at the response, if Kuroo wasn’t worried then the stranger probably wasn’t a threat. If nothing else, Kenma trusted Kuroo’s abilities. Plus, the barrier wouldn’t allow those with bad intentions to pass, assuming they entered _politely_ anyway.

 

It seems manners weren’t as dead as he thought.

 

“Why does a stranger have my armlet?”

 

Kuroo shrugged again and gave him a reassuring grin. It helped ease off the initial wariness Kenma felt. The stranger seemed to tense slightly as the words left his lips however.

 

He noted that his eyes had been lingering on Kuroo’s arm.

 

Kenma wordlessly walked up to the stranger. He saw the sleeping owl that was nuzzled in the man’s silver hair, the familiar blending in among the man’s peppered streaks. His eyes were golden much like that of a bird’s. Kenma was willing to bet that the man possessed Avian blood, but appeared to be wingless?

 

Kenma observed the man’s ears to confirm his guess.

 

Two feathers hung from both his ears, Citrine beads binding them to golden studs. From his right ear hung an earring made of a brown feather. The symbol of his mother’s lineage. From his left ear hung a golden feather, the symbol of his father’s lineage.

 

A feather of a Karura.

 

That was probably the reason why the man had no visible wings.

 

Comprehension dawned on Kenma as he watched the Avian’s eye track the armlet circling his friend’s arm. Karuras and Nekomatas seemed to have a natural rivalry with one another. Other creatures simply equated it to ‘a show of dominance‘ as both were the apex predators among their respective species.

 

The man seemed naturally competitive, hopefully Kuroo wouldn't end up dragged into his pace.

 

With his observation noted, Kenma felt more confident in approaching the man. Hesitantly, he placed his hand out, staring at everything but the man’s eyes.

 

“Thanks for not keeping my armlet...” Kenma conceded gently, unsure of what else to say.

 

The man had taken his pause differently though.

 

“Bokuto! My names Bokuto Koutarou” the man beamed at Kenma as he happily handed him the armlet.

 

“You should stop taking it off Kenma, I hear birds tend to like shiny things” Kuroo added, throwing a teasing smirk towards Bokuto.

 

So much for pace.

 

Bokuto puffed up at the quip. He glared at Kuroo before squawking back an insult back. The gesture reminds Kenma of a fledgling; ruffling its feathers after a failed first flight. Kuroo snickers beside him, pleased with the reaction. The two begin tossing insults back and forth as Kenma watches on.

 

Kenma never understood Kuroo’s fascination with provoking reactions. Kuroo had tried to explain it to him once. Kenma supposed he could understand the sentiments behind it. He also had a tendency to observe people and their interactions after all, but he never found an interest in coaxing reactions from people the way Kuroo did. Perhaps it was due to the anxious nature of his mind; never quite relaxed enough to do what others found so easy.

 

He was much more contented to let Kuroo be the center of the conversation. After all, it wasn’t very common to find a bakeneko with a voice, Fukunaga being a prime example of this. Kenma on the other hand had managed to get a grasp of it, but he never enjoyed the attention his skill brought.  

 

Kenma returned his gaze to the arguing pair. Kuroo hadn’t expressed any worries with the man’s presence but he wanted to see for himself. Chanting a spell to himself, he focused on the two in front of him. Within seconds he was able to see their respective auras, Bokuto’s were hues of blues contrasting against Kuroo’s hazy reds. There were no dark greys or browns tainting the pure colors; his suspicions were put at ease.

 

Though, they seemed to have good chemistry, if the hues of purple were anything to go by. Kenma sighed, seeming to accept a fate only he knew of.

 

Bokuto would return with excuses of friendly competitions and Kuroo will allow him safe passage across the barrier.  Things were going to get louder around there.

 

Mind snapping from its train of thought, Kenma realized that they still haven’t figured out _how_ the man had gotten in exactly.

 

Lifting his head up, he scanned the runes written onto the wood of the house. They hadn’t changed color signifying that the spell hadn’t been rewritten or forced. Did the man really just excuse himself?

 

Did people still actually have manners?

 

 

Or maybe it was guilt that had let the man through?

 

His mind quickly switched topics again as he furthered observed Kuroo’s actions regarding the Avian. They seemed to be having a joyous time, throwing lighthearted insults back and forth.

 

Kenma felt someone sit down next to him. As he peered down, his eyes landed on a black cat with one paw raised. Kenma gave a small smile to Fukunaga and shifted into his cat form. Kenma figured he heard the commotion from the shed.

 

After a moment, he heard a voice echoing in his head. The voice was modulated as it spoke, asking about the stranger currently raving on their porch.

 

‘His owl seemed to have taken my armlet and came to return it’

 

‘How’d an owl get you armlet?’

 

‘It was bothering me while I was sleeping on the roof’

 

‘I see, but how did he get in? Did Kuroo allow him access?’

 

‘He didn’t, he stumbled across the requirements to enter somehow. His name’s Bokuto’

 

‘Is he dangerous?’

 

‘No’

 

'Are you worrried?'

 

After a momentary pause, Kenma finally responded.

 

'I'm not'

 

With that settled, Fukunaga nodded towards Kenma and walked off. Kenma sat their in his natural form for a while longer before hearing two distinctive shouts from the sky.

 

Perhaps it was time he take his leave as well.

 

With that, Kenma scurried off into the house.


	4. Enter: Berserker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder wasn't what he wanted to deal with immediately after coming back from flight lessons with Lev.

“I told you to work on your landing! Not on Herbst Maneuvers!”

 

The lion groaned back a reply. 

 

“But Yaku, that’s all we ever do!”

 

“Maybe if you could do the basics, we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”

 

A winged Lion clumsily lands on the ground before he shifts into his Faerie form. Seconds after, a small Sphinx descends and kicks the silver-eared lion cub and gracefully lands on the ground next to him.

 

The sphinx was small for his kind, with a Faerie face and chest. Feline legs and a lion’s tail swish back and forth. Wings adorn his back, large and white; looking ethereal.  His temperament was everything but, if the loud yelling and insults were anything to go by.

 

In front of him, a large silver lion cub clumsily transforms. Large gray wings shrinking towards his shoulder blades, regaining balance with the extra weight gone. His hands are scratched from the rough landing and this only serves to annoy Yaku.

 

He was tired of this Lev’s antics.

 

Yaku opened his mouth again as he grabbed Lev's hand, he quickly chanted a spell, serving to heal the wounds from the younger lion's hands.

 

"I should honestly let you suffer these small nuisances, maybe then you'll retain something in that empty head of yours"

 

"That would be mean Yaku!"

 

Yaku paused his reprimand the moment he caught sight of the stranger standing in front of his home. The stranger nor Lev seems to notice the other’s presence. Lev simply continues his rant on how tricks are cooler and how he can use it in actual combat. Normally, Yaku would argue back and tell him he can’t do anything without knowing the basics, but right now he had to investigate an infiltrator.

 

“Lev, what jumps higher than a building?” Yaku asked him, catching the overgrown child off guard. “I won’t teach you anything else if you don’t answer correctly” he added for good measure.

 

This should buy him some time.

 

Without waiting for a response, Yaku stalked off towards the stranger, not bothering to shift. Behind him he heard heavy footsteps running onto wood, Lev running off into the shed.

 

Probably off to find Fukunaga.

 

He paused again as he watched the stranger argue with Kuroo. With no one else around, Yaku assumed they had already investigated. He trusted their instincts, but he wasn’t about to be deterred from inspecting the man himself.

 

“How did you get in?” Yaku demanded, stalking up behind the strange man. His position shifting, ready to pounce if necessary.

 

Shocked by the sudden influx of hostile magic, the Avian’s wings sprouted from his back. Quickly, he spun around and gained a bit of height and distance from Yaku. His arms were raised, ready to block any incoming attacks. Surprise and worry drained from the man’s face as he caught sight of Yaku, whose wings had flicked open as well, ready for a fight. Noting him as one of the clan, he dropped his guard and raised his hands in surrender.

 

Yaku watched him as white and gold wings retracted and he fell to the ground. A small bird seeming to adjust itself atop the man’s head. Yaku hadn’t originally noticed the bird blending into black and white streaks. A pair of golden eyes peered back at him, one wary and the other reserved.

 

“How did you get in” Yaku repeated; eyes narrowing.

 

The Avian threw up his arms again as he stood up straight, “I came in over the gate” he quickly replied.

 

Yaku looked at him unamused.

 

The man looked back, expression unwavering, head cocked in confusion.

 

“I’m asking how you got pass the barrier.”

 

“No idea”

 

He stared at him, unsure of what the reply. Was he joking? Or did he really not know?

 

“You don’t know how you got in?”

 

“Nope”

 

From his right side, Yaku could hear Kuroo caterwauling loudly. The man was doubled over with laughter, and eventually fell on his ass. Yaku flicked his tail with annoyance. Taking a deep breath, Yaku rationalized it in his mind. No one would honestly think about apologizing to nothing. He also doubted that they would ask permission to enter a land they thought abandoned or controlled by some evil being at that. It was an odd choice of allowance for a spell, but Kuroo seem to thrive off of oddity.

 

His spell had worked out thus far at least.  

 

“Why are you here anyway, Avian?”

 

“My name’s Bokuto” He corrected with a pout, face warping into a childish pout. “I was just returning Kenma's armlet”

 

Yaku was slightly off put by the change of expression.

 

One minute he was seeing calculating eyes with a body full of battle instinct. The next, the man was pouting like a child and seemed to be unaware of what fear even was. Yaku just sighed, of course the one person to get through would be a weirdo.

 

"How'd you get even _get_ Kenma's armlet?"

 

"Dabria took it from the roof"

 

Kuroo's laughter only continued to rise in volume.

 

Yaku turned his glare at Kuroo as he launched himself towards the other cat, effectively kicking the man with a large brown paw. Kuroo braced for the impact, continuing to holler with laughter. Yaku grimaced as he failed to get him to shut up. Eventually, he shifted into his Faerie form, sitting on Kuroo as the man’s laughter slowly died out.

 

“Alright, I’m trusting that you mean no one here any harm. Everyone else here seems to be unafraid of you, so I will allow you to stay”  Yaku said, voice coming through with slight hesitance.

 

“Hey, I’m the one who calls final shots when Yasufumi isn’t around” Kuroo stated halfheartedly, poking Yaku in the side, attempting to get him off.

 

“You wish you could make decisions on your own” Yaku quipped back, tongue sticking out at Kuroo.

 

Bokuto watched with fascination as the two quarreled, before laughing himself. The pair of Kaibyo looked over at Bokuto, unsure of what _he_ was laughing about. Their eyes turned to the small owl lazily fluttering off of the man’s head, perching onto the porch’s railing.

 

“Bo thinks you’re like a pair of barn owls” the small owl said.

 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing” The two replied in unison, Bokuto bursted out laughing even more.

 

Yaku stood up eventually, the day’s events seeming to catch up to him as he thought about the absurdity of the past moments. At least he didn’t have anything else to worry about-

 

“Yaku! I have the answer to your riddle!”

 

Oh.

 

He forgot about Lev.

 

“Nothing can jump higher than a building! A building can’t jump!” The tall cub shouted storming through the front door. Lev launched into personal praises for finding out the answer, leading on towards the fact that ‘Yaku _has_ to teach him tricks now!’

 

  
His excited expression focused onto the new comer the moment he stopped his chattering.

 

Lev seemed to zone in on the earrings adorning the man’s lobes as he bounded over to him.

 

“Are you an Avian!? Do you know how to do any cool tricks?!”

 

Bokuto puffed up with delight at the sudden interest. as he exclaimed that he could and seem to thrive under the attention he was given. Bokuto shocked the ones left observing however, when the next words fell out of his mouth.

 

“You’ve only recently grown into your wings right? You don’t seem to have a good grasp on your balance, you should work on that before anything. Walking on a high balance beam and diving off into flight should be a quick way for you to get use to them."

 

"What do you know, the owl is smart after all" Kuroo said.

 

"I am sorry for doubting you" Yaku added.

 

"You guys are just assholes, I'm a genius" Bokuto replied haughtily. 

 

As the three bickered Lev ran off once again, probably to find a way to create a balance beam. 

* * *

 

Eventually, the sun began to set and day turned into evening. The two Kaibyo waved off their strange new acquaintance as he set off.

 

Kuroo had told the man he was welcomed to return again. He interested in talking with Bokuto again, stating he would add his magic into the spell for recognition. Yaku observed the two interact, slightly happy that Kuroo found a friend outside of their household and clan. He was proud in some weird way.

 

Maybe he really was the mom of the bunch.

 

Well, someone had to take care of them he guessed. 

 

They watched Bokuto take off, hopping off of the fence and gaining height quickly. Beside him flew his small familiar circling around him playfully, Yaku assumed she was trying to egg him into a race. It was heartwarming and working.

 

He turned around midair throwing one last wave to them before rocketing off after his owl companion.  

 

Yaku watched them go for a moment longer before turning his attention to Kuroo.

 

"Do you really intend to let him return, Kuroo?" Yaku, asked with a hint of worry staining his tone.

 

Kuroo glanced at him, a flash of understanding passing through his eyes.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure, he seems like a cool dude" Kuroo reassured, patting Yaku's head. 

 

Yaku swatted his hand away and grumbled before stalking away with one last worried glance. Kuroo watched him head towards the house, the rest of the clan emerging from various places for dinner. Yasufumi stood at the door smiling gently at his kittens as the passed by, he locked eyes with Kuroo, nodding slightly. Kuroo nodded back and signed a question towards the Head of the house.

 

The old Nekomata sent him a look affirming that he had heard about the day's events and would discuss it with him later. 

 

Kuroo sighed.

 

There went his evening. 

 

He threw one last look at the sky, Bokuto no longer in sight, before he walked back to the house.

 

He thought back to Yaku's worried tone. As he did, one final thought crossed through his mind. 

 

_I won't make the same mistake again._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.


End file.
